1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus, and more particularly to technology for circulating ink in a line head constituted of a plurality of head modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus has a recording head (inkjet head) in which a plurality of nozzles are arranged on an ejection face, and records an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink droplets from the nozzles while moving the recording head and the recording medium relatively to each other. The ink ejection method of the recording head includes a piezoelectric method, which ejects an ink droplet from a nozzle by applying pressure to the ink inside a pressure chamber using the displacement of a piezoelectric element, and a thermal method, which ejects an ink droplet from a nozzle by means of the pressure generated when bubbles are produced inside a pressure chamber due to thermal energy produced by a heating element, such as a heater, or the like.
The inkjet recording apparatuses include a serial type and a line type. The serial type apparatus has a recording head in which a nozzle row is arranged in the conveyance direction of the recording medium, and performs recording by intermittently repeating reciprocal movement of the recording head in the width direction of the recording medium (the main scanning direction; the direction perpendicular to the paper conveyance direction) and conveyance of the recording medium. The line type apparatus has a recording head in which a nozzle row is arranged in the width direction of the recording medium, and performs recording by simply moving the recording medium relatively in the paper conveyance direction (the sub-scanning direction) with respect to the recording head. The line type apparatus has a merit in that the recording speed can be raised over that of the serial type apparatus, and is used widely in various industrial fields.
Various technologies have been proposed for the recording heads of the inkjet recording apparatuses; however, in the line type apparatus, it is not practicable to form a single recording head that corresponds to the full width of the recording medium, as a single body, from a silicon wafer, glass, or the like, due to problems relating to the method of manufacture, the production yield, heat generation, cost, and the like. Hence, in the line type apparatus, a long line head having a length corresponding to the full width of the recording medium is formed by aligning a plurality of recording heads (hereinafter referred to as “head modules”) which are shorter than the full width of the recording medium, in the width direction of the recording medium, in such a manner that simultaneous recording over the full width of the recording medium can be performed.
In the inkjet recording apparatus, if bubbles are present in ink in flow channels inside the recording heads, then these can give rise to ejection defects, and the like, and hence the ink is circulated between the recording heads and a tank that is open to the air, and the bubbles are thereby collected in the tank and released into the air.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-069419 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus in which a line head is constituted of a plurality of head modules, and in order to suppress variation in the ink circulation volume in the respective head modules, ink is supplied from the tank to the head modules and the ink is collected (circulated) from the head modules to the tank, through flow channels including a main flow channel, which is arranged commonly in respect of the plurality of head modules, and a plurality of branch flow channels, which branch from the main flow channel and extend to the respective head modules. However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-069419, the object is to prevent stagnation of bubbles in the branching points between the main flow channel and the branch flow channels, but there is no investigation of the issue of using a manifold having a sufficient thickness in order to achieve a large-volume circulation of ink.